Utopia: All For You
by Spoof-Fuzzy-Bwii
Summary: A story depicting the forbidden yaoi love of Sepiroth and Cloud. It's a little sappy in the first chapter or two, but trust me, it gets much better. I might even edit those chapters later.
1. Sephiroth

Utopia: All for You

Chapter 1---Sephiroth

Sephiroth had killed yet another human being. His sword turned crimson with the blood of his foes. As his hair billowed with a gust of wind coming from the south, a voice spoke softly to him.

"When will it end, Sephiroth? This mindless killing of yours…"

He turned around to stare into deep blue eyes that showered him with a feeling of kindness. "Cloud…" He smiled a dark twisted smile. "You know the answer to that. I have given you the same answer time after time…and yet you still refuse to understand."

"Sephiroth!" Cloud's eyes narrowed. "You spill the blood of the innocents for what? A dream! I cannot accept this!" He looked away to face a small dried up bush a few yards away.

Sephiroth reached out his arm towards Cloud, brushing his fingers across his cheek. "But what I do is all for you and Mother. I only want you both to be happy, especially you…Cloud."

A small, startled breath of air escaped Cloud's lungs. Tears formed at the edges of his eyes as he looked back into Sephiroth's caring face. Cloud didn't care what others thought of Sephiroth because many people had thought he was evil, cold, and heartless. Everyone was wrong, though. To Cloud, Sephiroth was everything good in the world, despite his faults of homicide and lack of psychiatric help.

"Do not be sad, Cloud. If you want me to cease the killing I cannot do that I am afraid. But what I can do…for you…is to keep it only to the necessary minimum." Sephiroth took a step closer to Cloud and cupped his face within his gloved hand. "I will do anything for you Cloud, once I make a Utopia for us both and Mother. You will see…someday…" he whispered and leaned closer to him. Sephiroth brushed his lips across Cloud's cheek and to his ear to whisper one last message. "Know that, Cloud."

With that he jumped back and disappeared within the overcast sky. "Sephiroth…!" Cloud stared longingly at the sky and thought, "When will be he next time we meet?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavy rain poured from the sky. Roofs sagged under the immense weight of the rain water, but still held up over the heads of lonely people stricken with grief over lost loves, lives, and possessions. Their faces flickered with light from the few candles that illuminated the bar. The entrance door opened and Cloud walked slowly to the counter with heavy steps while the bartender washed used glasses with an already dirty rag.

"What will it be, sir?" The bartender asked while setting down the glass he tried to clean.

"The usual, Roy." Cloud looked to his right and stared off into space, remembering the previous encounter earlier that day. Sephiroth had always acted that way for some unknown reason, but it was that same reason why Cloud had been drawn to him.

"Here ya go, Cloud." Roy set down a green drink known to many people as absinthe. "Is somethin' wrong, Cloud? I haven' seen ya this…angsty before."

"Oh…" Cloud looked at Roy. "No…nothing…" He placed his hand around the base of a dirty glass with bright green liquid stirring in it and stared into its depths.

"Okaaay, Cloud. Whatever you say." Roy picked up another dirty glass and attempted to clean it while walking away to serve other customers.

"Haiii! Cloud-kuuun!" A young girl ran towards him with her arm in the air, leaving the door open to let the cold and wet rain seep inside.

"Oh…hey, Yuffie. How have you been?" Cloud asked solemnly.

"Honestly, Yuffie…" Tifa followed Yuffie after closing the door and sighed. "So, Cloud. This is where you've been all this time?" She sat on the stool next to him, ignoring a very loud Yuffie.

"Tifa…you're here, too…" Cloud looked to the side, away from his female comrades.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" She placed a concerned hand on his shoulder and leaned in closer.

"…Sephiroth." Cloud said this without looking into Tifa's eyes.

"Whaaaaat? Sephiroth, ne?" Yuffie budged in. "There's a bad thing, right there, along with all of this strife. Excuse the pun…heh."

"He's not a thing!" Cloud burst out and jumped up out of his seat. "He's…" Realizing his mistake of defending his enemy, he sat quickly and downed his absinthe. Once he firmly set the glass down, he looked over to see shocked faces of a Yuffie and Tifa.

"Cloud…" Tifa said with concern. "What is it with Sephiroth? You search for him day in and day out and I can always tell when you have encountered him because you're always touchy and moody all day. And then you try to protect him?" Tifa raised her voice and closed her eyes while clenching her fists. "I just don't know about you anymore, Cloud!"

"Yeah, Cloud! You never tell us anything anymore!" Yuffie joined Tifa by her side and clenched her fists as well.

"Tifa…Yuffie…" Cloud stood up and titled his head down, closed his eyes, and sighed. Looking back into the faces of Yuffie and Tifa, he finally let his secret be told. "I…don't know h w to say this…" Quietly he told them, "but Sephiroth is…" He looked to the side. "I…I'm in love with him. I'm sorry, Tifa. Yuffie."

With that, he ran out the door and into the pouring rain. How was everyone going to handle this? Sephiroth…their enemy, and Cloud was _in love_ with him! "This would not go over well," Cloud thought. "Not at all…" He kept on running until he disappeared from Midgar. When he finally stopped he collapsed on a wet rock smothered in sticky mud that covered him almost completely, head to toe. Cloud cried out, "Sephiroth!" and curled up in defeat, eventually falling to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud felt warm. He stirred a little in soft blankets and it felt like he was wearing different clothes, though they didn't fit him that well. He started to open his eyes and heard a familiar voice, " Awake now, huh?"

He sat up and looked at the lovely face of Sephiroth. "Sephiroth!" Cloud cried out.

"I have been looking after you since I found you curled up in a heap just outside of Midgar. You could catch a disease out in the rain, you know." He smiled and turned to the soft fire in the hearth of Sephiroth's home. It was just a small little shack, but it was built well and quite sturdy. Cloud blushed a little. He had never been brought to Sephiroth's home before now.

"Sephiroth…how did you find me?" Cloud looked away, but had a sad look to his eyes. He couldn't help it, being just a little depressed because he had told his comrades a deadly secret.

"Huh?" Sephiroth turned from the fire to look at Cloud. He chuckled a little and said, "Why, I heard you, of course. I can never get you off my mind, so when I heard your voice call out my name, I thought I was hallucinating." He looked up at the ceiling and wore a peaceful expression on his face. "But when I took a gander and looked for you, there you were. Right I front of me." Sephiroth smiled and looked back at Cloud. "I was worried about you, you know…"

"Sephiroth…" Cloud clutched the bed sheets, the shirt he wore was clearly Sephiroth's. It was baggy and too big for him. "I…I told them. About us. That's why…"

"Hush. No need for that talk right now." Sephiroth got up and walked a few steps towards Cloud's bed. "It doesn't matter right now. Just me and you."

"Sephiroth…" Cloud leaned towards him and his soft silver hair brushed the side of his cheek. He leaned forward more, while Sephiroth took his arm and placed it around his waist and Sephiroth rushed in to Cloud and gave him a fiery passionate kiss that showed Cloud Sephiroth's love for him.

"Cloud…stay with me." He spoke softly and didn't even wait for an answer to steal another kiss by the firelight.

_End chapter 1._


	2. Cloud's Heart and Sephiroth's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the character within, except Roy. I own that bartender.

Chapter 2---Clouds Heart and Sephiroth's Dream

Cloud fiercely pushed Sephiroth away with his hands upon his broad shoulders. "No! Sephiroth! That's not what I want!"

The sting of heartbreak seeped through Sephiroth's heart. He stepped back from the bed just an inch to let Cloud's words ring through his head. "Wh…what? Cloud?" Sephiroth's eyes grew wide with shock as reality came crashing back to his head.

"Sephiroth…I can't take this anymore. This…'Utopia' of yours…you say it's for me, but I can tell it's clearly not!" He closed his eyes and let hot tears fall from his face as he regretted all the words that needed to be said. "Oh, gawd…Sephiroth…" Cloud couldn't hold it in anymore. He broke out bawling his eyes out, putting his palms over his eyes in attempt to stop the rivers flowing from his eyes.

Torn, Sephiroth didn't know what to do. He stepped back and let his thoughts battle each other inside his mind. Cloud, the one he loved ,needed him to be there, but he couldn't be the one to comfort him because of his dream, his Utopia. Sephiroth couldn't take it anymore. Decided, he leapt back and ran out of the door into the cold night and kept on running. Leaping up into the air, Sephiroth left everything and everyone behind, everything but his dream of a Utopia.

Cloud looked up, expecting to see Sephiroth but alas, he was not there. "Sephiroth…?" Cloud cried out softly like a lost child. No answer. He looked down at his lap and his heart shattered. They were right. Sephiroth is the enemy. Cloud's enemy.

--------------------------

"I was so shocked when Cloud just came out and said it, you know?" Tifa sat in a chair next to Yuffie as they both told Vincent what happened earlier that night.

"I would have never thought…that of Cloud." Vincent spoke with his deep resonant voice, his vermilion red cape draped about him as he stood against the wall.

"But…now what will become of Cloud?" Yuffie said with concern as she looked down at her feet and held her Chinese star close to the side of her chair. "Surely he would let his feelings for Sephiroth come between what we all must do, right? I mean…he's just that way."

"Do not worry, Yuffie. Cloud is stronger in his heart than it seems." Tifa looked down. "I'm sure Cloud will pull through!" Tifa said this with confidence, hope and motivation. She stood up and clenched her fist in the air.

"Speak of the devil." Vincent spoke.

The door opened and Cloud walked through with heavy steps. He wore his own clothes now. "Hey, guys…" He kept his head down and didn't look up at Tifa, Yuffie, or Vincent.

"Cloud…" Vincent stopped leaning against the wall and stood up, looking at Cloud. "Don't be so glum…you know we would support you in any decision you make, well, at least I would." He looked away from Cloud and looked at Tifa and Yuffie.

"Yeah!" Tifa walked over closer to cloud and next to Vincent. "I do support you, Cloud, even if…Sephiroth…" She looked to the side to avoid eye contact with Cloud.

"No!" Cloud said sternly. "There's nothing between me and Sephiroth. I guess I was just losing my mind over the absinthe back there. That's all." Cloud looked up to face Vincent, Tifa, and a Yuffie still sitting in her chair in the background.

"But Cloud…" Tifa looked into his eyes that showed anger and hurt. "It's okay, you don't have to hide it anymore…"

"I'm not hiding anything. NOTHING is between me and Sephiroth, got that?"

"Cloud, you don't have to be so defensive!" Yuffie stood up and walked over next to Cloud. "Sheesh! Do you always have to be like this?" She wore an expression of annoyance upon her face.

"I'm sorry…everyone." Cloud looked down again. "But it's the truth now. Nothing is between me and Sephiroth. We can do what we need to now. That's all that matters…" He walked past Vincent and Tifa and up the stairs. "Nothing…" He whispered to himself, "Nothing at all…"

--------------------------

Blood splattered on the window of a small frightened little girl's bedroom. She stood next to the window, petrified with fear as the shadowy figure of Sephiroth stared back at her. He took his sword and broke the window and lunged towards her, piercing her heart with a blood-stained katana. "Heh…" With a twisted smile he stormed throughout the house and chased after the parents and until they were just another stain on his crimson red blade. A siren sounded to warn citizens of the dangerous Sephiroth so they could flee to safety, but none would escape the hell of Sephiroth's wrath.

Kadaj stood outside waiting for Sephiroth to return from his little killing spree. "Oh, Sephiroth, killing eases the pain, doesn't it?" He smiled evilly.

"Kadaj…how nice of you to wait for me." Sephiroth walked calmly from the door of the little girl's house. He raised his sword to his face and slowly licked some blood off his long sword. "It does ease the pain…and it brings _joy_. How wonderful…Kadaj." Sephiroth smiled wryly and walked to some innocent people in an alleyway. With a swing of his sword, blood was sprayed everywhere except for Sephiroth. From all his killing, not one drop of blood stained him.

"Hm?" Sephiroth looked at a little boy cowering in fear near the opposite wall of the alleyway. "Seems I've missed…" He raised his sword above his head, ready to swing. "…a little rat!"

Smiling, Sephiroth swung his sword straight for the child, but it was forcefully stopped with a loud metallic klang. Cloud had stepped in with his giant sword and wore a look of determination upon his face. He looked at Sephiroth fiercely as if they had always been the enemies they were now.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud said with anger and slight disgust. He forced back Sephiroth from the child. "Vincent! Take the kid away from here!"

Vincent rushed over and kindly guided the child through the panic of the streets and to the safety of his comrades.

"Cloud…! How kind of you to visit me here…" Sephiroth smiled as he readied himself for battle. "Maybe you can see the Utopia I make…before you _die_!" With that, Sephiroth charged towards Cloud and engaged battle. Cloud moved to the side and swung at Sephiroth, but he merely blocked it with a swift movement of his sword. Clashes and klangs sounded throughout the sky as Sephiroth and Cloud swung at each other in attempts of afflicting pain to their opponent. Higher and higher they rose as Sephiroth flew and Cloud jumped roof to roof and wall to wall.

"Sephiroth…I'm going to make you pay for all your misdeeds!" Cloud lunged at him, but Sephiroth was too quick and sliced open the skin on Cloud's back.

"Are you, now?" Sephiroth chuckled a little bit. "Such a change in attitude, yes?" He sung his deadly sword and knocked Cloud out of the sky like he was nothing. As Cloud fell, he could see his blood dripping from all the wounds on his body. "I wasn't….even able to give him…a scratch…" he thought as he winced with pain right before he fell to the rough asphalt. He lied there, feeling all his energy drain from his body.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud whispered.


	3. Kadaj

Chapter 3---Kadaj

Cloud lie there, limp as a rag. His sword was only a few feet from his hand, but he had no will to reach out and grab it. Sephiroth…how had it turned out so…wrong? Cloud's mind spun with thoughts of the past and of…Sephiroth. Using his elbow and forearm, he started stand up. Cloud reached for the handle of his blade but then a black leather boot came from above and stood on the base of the sword. He looked up. "Kadaj…?" Squatting now, Cloud pulled the sword from under Kadaj's feet and only made him step back a little.

"Big Brother…" Kadaj smirked. "How nice to meet you again!" He open up his arms in a gesture of welcoming, but Cloud had the sense he was not welcomed. "Sephiroth giving you a bit of trouble, I see?"

"Shut up!" Cloud snarled, "I'm doing fine!"

"Whatever you say…Big Brother." Kadaj spoke in a mocking voice. "I just hope you are still alive to see us welcome Mother. At that time, you can say goodbye to happiness and all you know as life. Sephiroth will see to that."

"Kadaj…." Cloud felt the hot steam of anger grow within his chest.

"Cloud! Do not think I have finished with you quite yet!" Sephiroth appeared above Cloud and Kadaj, his sword dripping blood everywhere. "I just left you there to have a little…fun, you see. I am quite disappointed in you, Cloud." Sephiroth landed on the gray asphalt, his sword barely touching the ground. "I expected you to be a bit more lively and talented in your fighting. Honestly, it's just me." He smirked and lifted his sword, prepared for battle again.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud looked coldly into Sephiroth's eyes. "I don't want to fight you. And I still…"

"Shut up!" Kadaj punched Cloud hard in the cheek and he fell to the ground while Kadaj pointed at the fallen Cloud and said, "We don't want to hear any more of your whiny slop!"

"Kadaj…you need not be so rude…" Sephiroth smirked and stepped aside. "Why don't you just finish him off now and stop playing with him?"

"Sephiroth…what a great idea. Cloud. Get up. Now you will fall under my two-bladed katana!" Kadaj rushed towards Cloud while he was only just on his knees and sliced open skin on his chest as blood spurted out. "Feel my wrath." Kadaj said slowly and coldly as he looked down at Cloud who was in shock.

"Kadaj…" Cloud stood up and held his large sword with two hands and it rested against the dull gray pavement. "I will defeat you…and then Sephiroth as well!" He charged towards Kadaj, holding his sword out straight. As he lunged his sword, Kadaj jumped up into the air in a split second and stabbed his blade through Cloud's shoulder.

Ignoring the pain, Cloud swung his sword above him in attempt to hit Kadaj, but he jumped up and with a back flip, he landed only a few feet away. In a blink of an eye, Kadaj cut five slashes into Cloud's back and landed back where he stood.

"H-how?" Cloud's eyes were fully open to reveal the whites around the blue colored eyes. The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced and Cloud fell to his knees, jabbing his sword into the pavement for support.

"Don't you see? You can never beat me, for I have been blessed by Mother. She has finally granted my wish and given me new strengths, new powers! Powers and strengths enough to rival even Sephiroth! No puny human like you can ever stop me!" Kadaj raised his two bladed sword and jumped high towards Cloud and lunged for his heart. Only seconds after Kadaj had finished his words, two cold, bloody steel blades had been driven into Cloud's chest. After Kadaj removed his sword, Cloud fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood while Kadaj stood above him, untouched.

"As I said…" Kadaj said with a twisted smile. "If only he knew…about his precious beloved Sephiroth. All this time…he was _mine_." Right when he turned around, Kadaj saw the face of Sephiroth coldly staring into his eyes only inches from his own face. "Sephiroth…!" he looked down at his stomach and saw Sephiroth's blade had been driven through him. "What…? But…how?" Kadaj looked back at Sephiroth who just pulled his blade from him. Clutching his wound, Kadaj fell to his knees in pain.

"Kadaj…You can never beat me." Sephiroth looked down at Kadaj with superiority and with a final swing, severed Kadaj's head from his neck. "Never."

He let Kadaj's limp body fall to the ground and let his head roll past his feet before Sephiroth walked over to Cloud. He placed a hand on Cloud's head and noticed how soaked his clothes were with blood. "Cloud…" Sephiroth said with concern as he gently rolled Cloud over so he was facing the sky.

"Cloud!" Tifa ran towards Sephiroth and Cloud, both within Cloud's pool of blood. "What did you do to him, you bastard!" Tifa had hot tears swelling in her eyes as she looked upon Cloud's bloody body. She stopped running, afraid to go any further due to Sephiroth.

"Hmph. I owe you no explanations." With that, Sephiroth picked Cloud up from his pool of blood, placing his hands under his knees and on his back. Sephiroth then walked away from a disgruntled Tifa and then flew away into the sky before any one of Cloud's comrades could stop him.

"Tifa!" Vincent had finally caught up to her. "What happened between him and Sephiroth?" Vincent looked to the sky where Sephiroth was last seen.

"That bastard…_killed_ him!" Tifa said between sobs.

"Hm?" Vincent looked at the corpse of Kadaj. "Are you…sure Sephiroth killed him?" He nudged Tifa on the arm and gestured to the dead body with its severed head.

"Is that…Kadaj?" Yuffie appeared behind Vincent and Tifa, looking at the body with curious interest.

"Who…could've done?" Tifa asked.

"I couldn't say…" Vincent replied softly. "Between Sephiroth or Cloud? I'd have to say Sephiroth with the way the bodies and blood are positioned. Either one of them…killing Kadaj is a shock, what with the bond they share."

"What is going on…?" Tifa asked quietly, more to herself than anybody.

-------------------

Sephiroth returned to his home and set Cloud softly on the bed, not caring if the sheets get soaked in blood. "Cloud…I am so sorry…it's all because of me, isn't it? That's why you had to die…" Sephiroth collapsed on a nearby chair next to Cloud and sighed. He looked over at Cloud's limp body and quiet tears fell down his face. As Sephiroth looked down at his feet, he glimpsed Cloud's chest barely move. His eyes darted back towards Cloud's image. "Cloud…?" Sephiroth's voice resounded with hope as he quickly stood up and walked towards Cloud's body. "Don't tell me…" Sephiroth checked for a pulse on the neck of Cloud. There was a pulse, but so faint Sephiroth could understand why he didn't notice before. He rushed to the nearest closet and grabbed medical supplies to help Cloud's wounds heal. When Sephiroth returned to Cloud, he wasted no time in gently taking off Cloud's shirt and wrapping his chest with bandages that soon became drenched with blood.

"Shit!" The bleeding wont stop…!" Sephiroth added more bandages to clouds shoulder, back and chest and wrapped more tightly. Slowly, as more bandage was applied, the blood started to clot and produce closed wounds. "Cloud…" Sephiroth smiled peacefully. "Everything…will be okay…"

Sephiroth sat back down in his chair and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Cloud

Chapter 4---Cloud 

Faint moans sounded from the bed in the corner.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth looked over to the body covered in the sheets of the bed. Cloud had been unconscious for a week now. He looked up to the ceiling as light rain started to sprinkle upon the rooftop. Sephiroth sat there by Cloud's side just as he had been doing since he brought the young man into his home. His heart ached heavily at the pain Cloud had been feeling. Pain Sephiroth himself had inflicted vicariously through Kadaj. He felt that it was all his fault, so how could his love ever forgive him?

"Seph..." A weak voice struggling with that one consonant reached Sephiroth's ears. "Seph..." Cloud said again, no stronger the second time.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth leaped a few feet from his chair to the direct side of Cloud's bed and took his slightly cold hand into the bigger and warmer hand of his own. "Cloud, I never thought you would wake up," as he puts Cloud's hand to his cheek.

"Heh...I survived...the life stream. And being...insane. I think..." As he felt warm tears pour onto the back of his hand, "that I could...survive this..." Cloud looked at Sephiroth and smiled weakly. He didn't blame Sephiroth for anything. He couldn't. He loved him too much, which made it so easy to forgive. Too easy, maybe. But still...just waking up to that face melted away his pain.

"Do you want anything to eat? I assume you must be rather hungry." Sephiroth didn't let go of his hand still.

"Cook me...something amazing." Cloud smiled yet again.

With that, Sephiroth stood up tenderly and walked over to the kitchen. While the smells of spices and fresh food tantalized Cloud, he looked up at the ceiling. It was just plain wood, he noticed, and he wondered why Sephiroth didn't live in a house more grandiose. With such a powerful name to live up to, wouldn't he have an equally powerful house? Lost in his thoughts until Sephiroth came with his food, he tried sitting up a little.

"I made you soup..." Sephiroth brought to him this blend of green onions, potatoes, and chicken. "I tried to make it amazing enough for you." With just a sip, Cloud melted away.

"It's more than amazing, Sephiroth..." His voice returning to him.

-------------------

Within a few days, Cloud was feeling better already. Sephiroth had started sleeping with him, too, because of the lack of two beds. But it hadn't mattered to either of them. A few nights later, they were spooning in the bed with Sephiroth as the big spoon with one arm rested at Clouds stomach and the other draped across his own. Enjoying the warmth and closeness of Sephiroth's body against his back and his hot breath caressing the back of his neck, Cloud lay there, smiling lightly. The breathing of his companion changed in pace. Deep and fast one moment, slow and light the neck. He knew Sephiroth was asleep, for these were the sounds he made when he drifted off in slumber. Cloud just felt so happy like this and wished moments like these would never end.

He shifted slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" Sephiroth quietly asked.

"Yeah." Cloud answered even softer. "I thought you were asleep?"

"Woke up."

Cloud noticed that the breathing on his neck was steady now. He turned around to face Sephiroth and placed his hand tenderly on his back, with his other hand curled to his own chest. He looked into the deep Mako green eyes that have seen so much pain, so much suffering. With the dull light that was spread everywhere, Cloud couldn't see much, but he could still see Sephiroth's beautiful eyes. His heart leapt just looking at them. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the chest in front of him, slowly moving up and down with every breath his companion took. A few long, silver hairs mingled with his own blond ones when Sephiroth tilted his head so it leaned on Cloud's. Cloud felt so safe here. So wanted. So warm. So happy. Happier than he had ever been.

"I'm sorry, Cloud." Sephiroth's deep voice sounded, "And I'm sorry. Sorry for every horrible thing I have done to you. You have deserved so much better, all along, and I was such a blind fool to believe I could not give it to you." His eyes were still open and looking just past the top pf Cloud's head. He looked down into clear blue eyes just opening. "I've fallen for you. I've fallen too in love with you."

Cloud didn't want to ruin this lovely moment with the mentioning of Sephiroth's dream for Cloud, so he just said, "Sephiroth...You don't know how much those words mean to me. But just know, that I feel the same way as you." He pressed himself closer to the strong body so close to him, yet so far away. He wanted to be closer. Closer than the physical world could ever bring him to the one he loved so dearly.

Still looking into the green eyes in front of him, he leaned closer to his face. As Cloud's eyes started closing, so did Sephiroth's, and both their eyes were closed at the perfect moment when their lips touched lightly. The light and tender touch of their lips slowly became deeper, as they parted their lips slightly at the same time. Everything was timed perfectly in this moment, as Sephiroth's hand brushed Cloud's cheek and lightly landed on the side of his head, drawing him closer. His hand traveled slowly down his neck, making its way to Cloud's side. It lingered there, caressing the skin it touched. Cloud responded by massaging Sephiroth's jacket free and muscular back with the one hand he had placed there. Sephiroth opened his mouth a bit more and slipped his tongue across Cloud's soft tongue. Cloud gave a soft exhale of pleasure loud to encourage Sephiroth that what he was doing was good.

Sephiroth's hand started moving slowly again, this time towards the top of Cloud's pants. A few fingers started making their way into his pants, as Sephiroth started taking in deeper breaths and exhaling faster. Soon, Sephiroth's whole hand was submerged beneath Cloud's pants and the kissing was as passionate as ever. A hot blush burned itself into Cloud's skin along with a pleasurable sensation he had never felt before. They pressed themselves against each others' bodies when their companion made an extremely pleasurable move with their hands. Sephiroth's fingers caressed the skin around Cloud's personal region lightly. It was hard to get a good touch when they were both so close together like this, but Sephiroth didn't stop. He would not fail to make Cloud happy. Not even knowing what he was feeling for, he let his fingers touch Cloud across his skin. He let them do their work instinctively. He could feel Cloud's lips. His tongue. His body. Melting with him. As the night went on, the pleasure escaladed. Sephiroth knew his rightful place was beside Cloud, and Cloud knew that they would never part, even in death.

-------------------

When Cloud woke up, his head was upon Sephiroth's shoulder and his hand was not too far away, resting on the rising and falling chest in front of him. He looked up. A sleeping face greeted him, with Sephiroth's mouth slightly open. As he lay there, he recalled the events of last night. The touch of Sephiroth's fingers across his most sensitive area. The feeling of Sephiroth's lips against his own. The feeling of their bodies pressed together. He really wished moments like those never ended. Cloud drifted back into sleep again, enjoying the comfort and warmth of the one he truly loved.

Authors note: Sorry this fourth chapter took such a long time to post! I took a break from writing, and I went to find some adventures in love that will probably be over for a while now, and to play some more of the FF7 game. Now I feel I can give you readers a better aspect of Sephiroth and Cloud's lives and love and hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. I also took a break because it seemed that whatever chapter fours I tried writing just sucked immensely and I couldn't give you something that sucked. So again. I really hope you enjoyed this.

-Bri


End file.
